On a voulu se cacher, on n'a pas réussi
by Darness K. M
Summary: Stiles et Derek ont entamé une relation secrète mais c'est sans compter sur deux personnes qui comptent bien savoir ce qu'il se trame dans leur dos. ( OS )


**Petit OS écris pour l'anniversaire de Kitsune Aquatik**

* * *

On a voulu se cacher, on n'a pas réussi.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils se voyaient en cachette ? Stiles ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. Bon d'accord, il s'en souvenait, il avait même fais une croix dans le calendrier pour être sûr de s'en souvenir. Cela faisait donc deux mois qu'ils se voyaient, l'air de rien, secrètement, sans que personne n'en sache rien. Et surtout que personne ne s'en doute malgré le fait qu'ils se voyaient très souvent entouré de la meute. Heureusement, la nuit, quand Stiles venait rejoindre Derek, ou l'inverse, il n'y avait personne.

Pourquoi gardaient-ils leur relation secrète ?

Derek avait peur de la réaction de Scott.

Stiles avait peur de la réaction de Peter.

Les deux avaient peur de la réactions du Shérif.

Donc, ils ne disaient rien et continuaient de se voir sans rien dire à personne. C'était bien non ? Bon programme. Personne pour demander des détails, questionner sur le pourquoi du comment de ce couple improbable. Si, improbable était le terme. Encore au bout de deux mois, Stiles se disait être masochiste pour vouloir d'un tel loup-garou. Brutal, violent, brut de décoffrage... Mais bon, il se disait que Derek aussi devait être masochiste pour vouloir de lui alors qu'il ne faisait que l'énerver.

L'avantage aujourd'hui c'est que quand il l'énervait, ils finissaient la dispute au lit. Au revoir frustration et merci le rideaux qu'ils pouvaient grimper ! Bon, ce n'était pas totalement vrai non plus. Disons, pas totalement. Quand ils étaient chez Stiles, ils ne pouvaient pas faire trop de bruit, il arrivait aussi que Derek soit un peu trop pressé et lui fasse mal, puis Stiles était aussi maladroit dans le sexe, il ne connaissait pas tout, encore moins sur ce qu'on pouvait faire ou non entre homme. Autant dire que leurs rapports étaient parfois compliqué mais parfois absolument divin.

Dans le fond, peut-être que le fait de le cacher ajoutait un peu de piment dans leur couple ? C'est vrai, ça faisait un peu, amour interdit, quelque chose comme ça. Roméo et Juliette ! Mais dans ce cas, qui serait Juliette ? Ouais, mauvaise comparaison.

Mais voilà, il y a deux personnes à qui on ne peut rien cacher. Peut-être plus l'un que l'autre en fait, mais il voyait tout de même quand son meilleur ami n'était pas dans son état normal. Il allait bien. Plus que bien. Trop bien. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Il n'avait rien osé demander, parce qu'il était comme ça, même s'il se doutait de quelque chose, il ne posait pas de question et attendait qu'on lui dise.

Il avait trop attendu.

Arrivé devant chez Stiles, il croisa un regard bleu qui le toisait de bas en haut.

« Peter, que fais-tu ici ? » Le Hale sourit en coin.

« Je suivais Derek. »

les deux regardèrent la maison des Stilinski dans une parfaite synchronisation. Derek était dans la maison, à n'en pas douter par l'odeur qui flottait de lui. Ni par les faibles gémissements qui provenait de la chambre de Stiles. Scott haussa un sourcil.

« Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net. »

à pas de loup, c'est le cas de le dire, il pénétra dans la maison sans aucun bruit. Il arriva assez rapidement dans la chambre de Stiles qui dormait dans son lit. Ou plutôt, qui faisait semblant de dormir dans son lit à en juger par les battements de son cœur et sa respiration encore saccadée. Scott balaya la pièce du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Personne. À prioris seulement. Il vint ouvrir l'armoire de Stiles, trouvant ainsi un Derek nu qui se cachait les parties intimes avec la casquette de Stiles. Le Hale était mortifié.

« Tiens donc, Derek... je crois que tu peux sortir du placard. »

Il fit un pas en arrière, laissant la place à Derek pour sortir, puis jeta un regard à Stiles. Celui-ci les regardait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme s'il peinait à trouver les mots. Pour une fois.

« C'est absolument ce que tu crois. » Finit-il par admette, mis au pied du mur.

« Bon à savoir... depuis quand ? » Stiles haussa les épaules en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Deux mois... » Scott poussa un profond soupir, au moins il n'avait vraiment rien imaginé durant ces deux mois, il se passait bien quelque chose.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dis ? » Stiles regarda Scott, puis Derek.

« Moi je voulais te le dire, c'est Derek qui avait peur de ta réaction ! » Scott fusilla Derek du regard.

« Tu ne m'aimes déjà pas beaucoup, si en plus on te disait que je couchais avec ton meilleur ami... » Fit remarquer l'aîné de la pièce.

« En même temps, lui il en a que pour sa chasseuse ! » Intervint Peter qui avait assisté à toute la scène depuis la fenêtre.

« Peter, on ne t'a rien demandé... » Souffla Scott.

« Je ne fais qu'énumérer un point important, Stiles avec Derek ce ne sera jamais plus insensé que Scott avec Allison ! »

Scott s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'il ferma d'un coup sec sur les doigts du Hale qui émit un cri avant de tomber de son perchoir. Stiles et Derek le fixaient, stupéfait.

« Il m'a énervé. » Avoua-t-il sur un ton pourtant calme. Il soupira avant de reprendre. « On en parlera demain, bonne nuit. »

Scott quitta les lieux sous le regard des deux autres qui avaient encore peine à croire ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Bon, je crois qu'il n'a pas trop mal réagis. » Dit finalement Stiles. Derek acquiesça.

« Ouais. En tout cas, faut pas l'énerver... » Stiles sourit doucement en regardant Derek.

« Tu crois qu'il se passe un truc entre eux ? » Le loup-garou fit la grimace.

« Dis pas des bêtises pareilles, après je vais avoir des images bizarre pendant qu'on fait l'amour... » Râla-t-il.

Alors Stiles sourit d'autant plus en l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser alors que sa main migrait vers une zone qui s'était endormi depuis toute à l'heure et qu'il allait entreprendre de réveiller en douceur...

Ce n'était pas grave, après tout, si les gens étaient au courant. Du moment qu'ils pouvaient rester ensemble, tout leur allait.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, pensez à ne pas laisser de review !**


End file.
